Momoko's True Love
by hyper-bl0ss0m
Summary: Love at first sight. Momoko is still boy-crazy. But when she meets this special someone, her whole life changed... Story better than summary. Sorry if the POV's are to often. It's just to make it more interesting. MomokoxBrick. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1 The Surprise!

**hyper-bl0ss0m:** Hey guys! This is like my first EVER fan fiction. Isn't that awesome??

**Brick:** Ya ya… Just get on with he story already. I'm getting impatient. I want to see Momoko/Blossom!!

**hyper-bl0ss0m:** 0o0o0o0o0o0…Alright, alright! SHEESH! Oh Ya… and please do not post any rude comments or anything ok? THANKS!!

**Disclaimer - I do not own PPGZ or any of its characters.**

**Momoko's True Love **

**

* * *

FLASH BACK (Episode 20)  
**

_10 year old Brick fighting 13 year old Blossom_. After fight... (P.S. Brick was a little perverted at this time)

_**Brick:** Hehe! Blossom's ass is really hot! Not to mention her (perfectly) cupped breasts and adoring face! Hehe..._

_**Blossom: **"What are you thinking of? You perverted baka!" (With a light blush on her face) "That look on your face is obvious that you are drooling! PERVERT! Why I'm gonna spank that perverted ass of his!!!_

You might be wondering what happened before. Well, do you remember episode 20? When the RRB were 10 year olds and perverted retards? Ya. That's what happened. Actually, I went to Japan once and saw a... say 8 year old boy run past a 14 year old school girl and when he did, he lifted her skirt! I mean, some uniforms in Japan are sooo weird. Like, they give girls extra, extra, teeny tiny, mini skirts (overexagerating). This is all true. I saw it with my own eyes! Yuck! But cool at the same time because of how it relates to PPGZ. Well on with the fanfic. **Few months later...**

**Chapter 1 – The Surprise!**

**At School**

**Normal POV**

"Ohio! Ohio! Ohio!" Momoko shouted happily.

"Ohio… Momoko?" Miyako and Kaoru her 2 BFFFL's replied.

"Momoko? Daijoubu? (Are you OK?)" Miyako asked Momoko.

"Found another 'boyfriend'?" teased Kaoru

"No… I mean, YES. But I haven't seen him yet. I think he's new!"

"But how will you know you'll like him?"

"Well, I've heard he's hot…"

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

"SHIT! Were late again! RUN!"

**At Class**

**Momoko POV**

_OMG! I can't wait to see our new student! I wonder if he'll like me…?_

"Ok class! Today we have 3 new students. Boys, can you introduce yourselves please."

"Hey, I'm Br… Takeo Takahashi!"

"Yo! I'm Boo… Taiku Takahashi."

Wazzap?! I'm Bu… Takai Takahashi."

"Thank You boys. Now Takeo Takahashi please sit next to Akatsutsumi Momoko. Momoko-san please raise your hand."

_Wow they are hot! Especially the red one. But where have I seen them before…?_

"Momoko-san? Momoko-san?"

"Huh? Oh, Yes Sensei?"  
"Pease raise your hand"

"OK!"

"Thank You and you two please sit next to Gotokuji Miyako and Matsubara Kaoru.

"HAI!"

**After School**

**Bricks POV**

_Damn It! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I almost said Brick! One more second and I could've been…_

"Hey I'm Momoko!"

_What? Who? Who is that? Oh…_

"Hello? Sheesh! Boys have such a low attention span!"

"Oh Hey, Im Takeo!"

_Wow, she is hot, not to mention kind and sweet and…_

"Eeeeeeeeeeeek! It's Takeo!"

_Shit! I hate fangirls! Especially this Himeko girl. Man…_

"Takeo? Why are you with that fat, stupid bitch Momoko?"

_WTH?! Nobody calls my Momoko a bitch! Wait… my Momoko? Could I be in love? NO! NO!_

"Well… I… guess… I'll… see… you… around… Takeo…" Momoko said sadly.

_No don't runaway! I swear I saw her cry! Stupid Himeko!_

"C'mon Takeo! Let's leave that thing!"

"And that thing is YOU!"

"TAKEO!!"

_Wait! I'm coming Momoko!_

**The Park**

**Momoko POV**

_*Sniffle* I'm not stupid! That Himeko! Why does she have to be so mean! *Sniffle* Though Takeo is still cute. No, could this finally be my true love? But he still looks so like…_

_Boop Beep Boop_

_Oh great! Another mission._

Hyper Blossom!

**Center of City**

**Normal POV**

"What is it Professor?"

"I have a surprise for you! Just come over to the lab!"

"Hai!"

**At the Lab**

"Girls, meet the new RRBZ!"

"WTF?!" Kaoru screamed.

"Watch your language Kaoru!"

"But they're our enemies!" Miyako told Professor.

"Not any more! I've made them permanently good but a side effect includes a sudden growth so they are like 15 now."

"…"

"Ok… Boys, please come out."

**Momoko POV**

_OMFG! Brick looked exactly like Takeo in school! That means… I like my new partner in crime! Oh No. He's coming towards me!_

**Bricks POV**

_OMFG! Blossom looked exactly like Momoko in school! That means… I like my new partner in crime! Oh No. And why am I walking towards her? STOP! Shit!_

"H-hi!"_ Why am I stuttering?_

**Momoko POV**

"H-hi" Brick stuttered_. Why is he stuttering? Does he like me? Am I blushing? Hell, I'm blushing! Nooooooo…_

"H-hey." I stuttered back

"Sooo… are you surprised that were partners in crime now?" He asked sweetly.

"No, not really. I suspected this would happen."

_What am I saying?!! It's like my words have a mind of it's own! Now I'm blushing even more, my face is red now!_

**Bricks POV**

"No, not really. I suspected this would happen." Was her answer.

_WHAT?! Does that mean she likes me? She looks so cute when she blushes… Brick snap out of it! But isn't this what love is supposed to be..?_

**Normal POV**

"Ok. I'll let you guys go now and… how do you say it? 'Hang Out'." Invited the Professor. Sooo un-cool!

"SURE!" They all shouted and rushed out of the door. The puzzled professor shrugs and went back to work.

**To be continued…**

**hyper-bl0ss0m: **So? How was it?

**Momoko:** Great! But…

**hyper-bl0ss0m:** But what?

**Momoko:** Umm… But when does it get, you know 'interesting'?

**hyper-bl0ss0m:** 0o0o0o0o0o0 Teens are sooo weird! Lucky I'm not one! I'm only like 9 turning 10! Shhhhh…

**Momoko:** Awwww… It's called adolescence!

**hyper-bl0ss0m:** 0o0o0o0o0o0 Ok! I think this is enough!

**Please Rate and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 The First Step

**hyper-bl0ss0m:** I'm back!

**Momoko & Brick:** Great now hurry up!

**hyper-bl0ss0m:** Ok! Ok! Quadruple SHEESH!

**Momoko's True Love**

**Chapter 2 – The First Step**

**Walking Somewhere…**

**Normal POV**

"Sooo… Where are we going?" Momoko asked her 'new' friends.

"Do ya want to see a movie? I hear New Moon is out!" Boomer suggested

"AWESOME! It could be a triple date!" Miyako squealed with joy.

"So, pick you guys up at… say 8:00?" Butch told the girls.

"SURE!" shouted Momoko & Miyako in unison.

"Ok, fine whatever." mumbled Kaoru.

"See Ya!"

**Akatsutsumi Household**

**Momoko POV**

_OMG! OMG! Were going on a triple date! What am I going to wear? Hmmmmm… Maybe I should ring Miyako…?_

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Moshi? Moshi?"

"Momoko! Come over to my house so we can pick our outfit together. Oh Ya, and Kaoru is here so we can pick a dress for her" It was Miyako.

"WHAT?!" I heard Kaoru scream in the backround.

"I'm wearing a dress?!"

"Uhh… Gotta go! Bye!" Miyako hung up.

_Oooook. That was awkward!_

**Gotokuji Household (Mansion)**

**Miyako POV**

_Come quickly Momoko! Kaoru is going to kill me! Luckily I know all the secrets of the house!_

_Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!_

_Finally! Momoko save me!_

"Kunbanwa! (Good Evening)" Momoko yelled.

"Shhhhhhhhhh!" I warned her

"Vicious Kaoru on the loose!"

**Momoko POV**

"Vicious Kaoru on the loose!" Miyako told me.

_What does that even mean? Maybe she's still mad about the dress._

"Well, better find Kaoru or we'll be late for the triple date." I said

"Ok. Ok. But you do it!" Miyako said quietly.

_LOL! For a Powerpuff Girl she is so much like a coward! Pretty much like Boomer! Hmmmm…_

"Hellooo? Oh! You're finally focused! You dozed off for a while!" Miyako still said quietly.

"Oh. I'm going to find Kaoru now." I said quickly and went.

**After Finding Kaoru and Calming her Down…**

**Normal POV**

"Finally! We can get ready!" Miyako sighed

"Let's go!"

**After Getting Ready…**

**Momoko POV**

_DONE! Yes! And we are just in time…_

_Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!_

"THEIR HERE!" Miyako screamed.

_Wow that girl can scream!_

Miyako opened the door…

**Boomer POV**

Someone opened the door. _Gulp!_

It was Miyako.

_OMG! She was so cute in her denim mini skirt and sky blue tank top! Gasp! She's blushing…_

**Brick POV**

I entered the room. I was practically drooling when I saw Momoko! _Ahhhhh…_

"Kunbanwa Brick!" said Momoko in her sweet, girly voice.

"Kunbanwa" I replied. _WAIT! She's… BLUSHING! Again! YES!! WOOH! (Doing little victory dance in head)_

"This time I came prepared" Momoko whispered.

_Prepared for what? I can't really hear cause I'm in my own world…_

HOOOOOONK!

"WHAT THE…?!" I screamed.

_Awwww. Now im back on Earth again. I liked Bricktopia…_

"Quickly Brick or we'll miss the movie" Momoko said quickly and ran out of the door holding my hand. _Yes! Holding my hand! Should I repeat that: HOLDING MY HAND! Love is awesome._

**Cinema**

**Normal POV**

The Boys sat next to their counterparts and were really nervous.

**Brick POV**

_New Moon is cool for a romance genre. I usually don't really like romance… Maybe I should make a move (put his hand over her)… Here goes nothing! Oh No! Please don't blush!_

**Momoko POV**

_Gasp! He trying to make a move on me! What do I do?! WHAT DO I DO?! AHHH! I'm hyperventilating in my mind! …!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... Ok Momoko. You like this boy right? So calm down and relax! Take a deep breath. Yes… _I look over and I see Miyako & Boomer _already_ making out! _Wow that girl works fast! _ Kaoru & Butch… I say they are… doing well. Whew! It's getting really hot in here. _I feel… dizzy._ _I think... I have a fever._

**Brick POV**

_Momoko is getting kinda hot! And I mean literally hot! I think she has a fever. Maybe I'll ask her…_

"Hey Momoko?"

"Ya." she weakly spoke.

"Daijoubu?" I asked.

"Ya… I'm f-fine. Just a little cold."

I put my jacket over her.

"Thanks" she whispered and gently placed her head on my shoulder.

_PANIC ATTACK!_

**After the Movie – Outside the Mall**

**Momoko POV**

_I'm… so… dizzy… *Faint*_

**Normal POV**

Miyako screamed. (You can only imagine)

"Quick Brick! Bring her home!" Boomer said quickly.

"Where?!" Brick said in confusion.

"You can't bring her back to her house or her mom will kill us and her so…" Butch said.

"Bring her to your house and pretend she's sleeping over at my house" Miyako said in panic.

"OK! OK!" I'll bring her to my house!" Brick shouted in both anger and sadness and flew into the distance…

**To be continued…**

hyper-bl0ss0m: Hurray! I'm finally done!

Brick: Hurray for you! (annoyed)

hyper-bl0ss0m: What?

Momoko & Brick: WERE NOT DONE!

hyper-bl0ss0m: _Gulp!_

**Please Rate and Review **


	3. Chapter 3 The Love Fever

**hyper-bl0ss0m:** Sorry for the delay guys! I'm **really** sick! Maybe I have the swiney! Nooo…

**Momoko:** And I'm no longer impatient! I'm in LOOOOVE! But hope you get well soon!

**hyper-bl0ss0m:** …? NEXT!

**Momoko's True Love**

**Chapter 3 – The Love Fever**

**At Bricks House**

**Brick POV**

I gently put Momoko on the sofa.

_OH NO! What do I do?! What do I do?! I'm so nervous!_

"Hey Brick!" I heard my brothers enter the house.

"How's Momoko?" Boomer asked.

"I don't know." I was worried. "I think it's pretty bad."

"Ask Mama. He'll know what to do."

"WHAT?! Mama will kill me if he found out that I'm helping my enemy!" (BTW Mojo Jojo didn't know about their sudden change of sides)

"He won't know because she's Momoko! Not Blossom." Butch explained.

I looked at Momoko and her pale, stiff body.

"But if I must" I mumbled and walked slowly to Mama's lab.

**At Mojo's Lab**

"Mwahahaha! My evil robot is almost complete and I will get rid of these smelly humans and the Powerpuff Girls Z once and for all." I heard Mama say.

_That's what he always says when his plan is about to fail! Haha… Oppps!_

I tripped on one of the stairs and fell onto the ground. OUCH! That's gonna leave a mark on my ass for a long time… Then Mama turned around and said.

"Ahh! Brick, my son. Are you here to help me take over the world?"

"No." I answered politely. "But I need your help on something."

"Whatever it is I will help you my son." Mojo said and wiped a tear.

_How many times does he have to say 'my son'?_

"Umm… Well… There is this girl… Not that I like her or anything… but she has a really serious fever and, well… can you like help her…?" _ That was so lame! No way is he going to agree! Fuck!_

"………. Is she evil and wants to take over the world as well?" Mojo asked suspiciously.

_Errrrrr… What do I say?_

"Ummm… Ya… Totally!" I said unsurely. _I am so gonna be in trouble!_

"Alright! Alright! Let me take a look at her." Mojo said.

"Hmmmmm… _Gasp!_ I've never seen such a rare fever in my life!" Mojo shouted.

"What? What is it?!" I asked. _Oh No!_

"Oh dear, Oh dear. We need to get a cure soon! But there is only one cure existing that I know." Mojo said worried. _Haha! For a monster he sure has some heart! _

"It is called 'the true love flower'. (Made barfing face) Don't know why she was this but we need to help!" Mojo told me. _I've gotta find this flower but where?_

"Where do I find it?" I asked.

"It's only found in the centre of 'The Town Of Truth'" Mojo whispered.

_What the hell? What type of town would be called truth? Right now Mama sounds like one of those people from Star Wars or The Lord of the Rings that tell you where the treasure is then can't tell you anymore. Hehe!_

Then Mojo said _"_That is all I know. Hurry my son, we are running out of time!"

_Oooook! This is getting a little to familiar… But I must do it for love! Fuck! Now I sound like a T.V character. Wait… I am…_

After Mojo packed my bags I was ready to give anything I had for Momoko. I told Boomer and Butch what happened and they wished me good luck. All Mojo said was" Take care, my son!" _Damn him! #$%^&!_

**To be continued…**

**hyper-bl0ss0m: ***Sniff* *Sniff* A-a-a-a-choooo! Sorry, well it's a hooky! The next chapter is his journey. Tune in for Chapter 4! And again, Gomenasai for taking so long!

**Brick: **Right… And I have to walk thousands of miles?

**hyper-bl0ss0m: **Ya!

**Brick: **Well, I do it for love!

**hyper-bl0ss0m: **Oh Ya! And its my birthday soon so there I am going to right a KaoruxButch oneshot because I know so many peeps loooove KaoruxButch fanfics!

**All: **Ya!

**Please Rate and Review**


	4. Chapter 4 The Journey For Love

**hyper-bl0ss0m: **Hurray! I'm not sick! So I will make this very interesting!

**Momoko:** (Pissed) Finally!

**hyper-blossom: **Hmph!Since you said that I will call in the exterminator… "BRICK!"

**Brick:** Wazzap?

**hyper-bl0ss0m:** Please escort Momoko to her room.

**Brick: **kay' (Flirty tone) "Momoko babe… Let's get married make love and have lots of babies!"

**Momoko: **Ahhhhhh!!!! Too far!!! HELP! (Runs screaming to her room).

**hyper-bl0ss0m: **Thxs a bunch Brick.

**Brick:** No prob dude. But I hope she won't get mad at me for this… )=

**Chapter 4 – The Journey (Not Really) for LOVE! 3**

**(BTW I am listening to Love Story by Taylor Swift.)**

**Walking somewhere…**

**Brick POV**

(Panting) _How…long…does…it…take…to…reach…the…Town of… _CRASH! _What The?_

I looked up. 'Town of Truth 100 Days Walking' a sign said. _SHIT! 100 days?! Noooo… Wait there's another one…_ 'Town of Truth 2 Days Walking (Danger)' _Hmmm… Dangerous road that is short or safe road, which takes all my life? …………………………. Dangerous road it is!_ I carefully walked through the steep side of the track and was careful for any hazards like monsters or booby traps. I was anxious. _Whew! Now all I have to do is stay like this for 2 more days…. _I came across a shock! I was already in front of The Town of Truth (hehe) OMG! And it took me like, only 10 seconds! That was toooooo easy! It was probably a test… _Now it is too familiar, I swear I have seen this before…! Well since I'm already here, screw all those thoughts before! Hehe…_

"HELP!" I heard someone in the village scream. _Maybe they are in trouble!_ I ran with my super speed into the village. I looked around. The whole village was wrecked. _I hope the flower is still ok._ I saw an old woman, about 80 being attacked. I looked up to see the monsters face more clearly. Two words rushed through my head: Fuzzy… Lumpkins… " I will find 'the true love flower' for my Miss Bellum!" Fuzzy said. _No! Don't'. Miss Bellum is probably asleep not unconscious because it's like 12:28 am. (Ya, It's really 12:28 on my watch). _I got really mad and started beating him up with all my might. (Too lazy to write what happened) =P

**After beating up Fuzzy really badly (you can imagine) ***_**shiver***_**…**

_Now, where is that damn flower…?_

"Are you looking for that." I heard someone say. It was the old woman. She pointed up. I saw the flower. It was on top of a really tall pole. _It must be really precious to this town. I might as well give up now… _The woman continued talking.

"Nobody has ever succeeded on getting it for millenniums."_ Millenniums huh?_

" … because they never actually felt true love." _DING! Ah! I got it! This is like in Cinderella right? No wait…_

"… You can try and get it but only true love will give you the power." I felt like barfing up everything I ate since I was born. Bleugh! Then I sudden rush came across me. "_Momoko…"_ I whispered. She was almost gone. _I gotta hurry!_ I flew up to where the flower was planted. It was so pretty and smelled like 100 types of perfumes. I placed my hand on the stem, closed my eyes and thought really, really hard about Momoko and all the things we did together. (_Flashback: _School, The Movie etc.) I took a deep breath and very gently picked the flower. There was an awkward silence. I opened my eyes. I looked at my hand. There it was. The flower was in my hand. _Yes! I did it! But does this mean that Momoko is my true love… uhhhhh… _Another rush came across me. Momoko was fading fast and I mean like in a few hours. I really needed to go! The town said goodbye to me and I left. _ Hold on Momoko! I'm coming!..._

**To be continued…**

**hyper-bl0ss0m: … **Hello? (echo) Is anybody here? Hmmm…

**Brick: **I'm here! Sorry! Momoko wouldn't forgive me! It's your fault!

**hyper-bl0ss0m: …….. **OMG! I'm sooo sorry! I'll go talk to her.

**Brick: **(Sad)…

**Please Rate and Review**


	5. Chapter 5 The End?

**hyper-bl0ss0m: **Welcome to the spying on Momoko and Brick show. Today our situation is bad. (Looking through key hole)

**Momoko:** How could you Brick! (Crying) How could you!

**Brick: **Momoko. You know I didn't mean that! (Wipes tears with his thumb).

**hyper-bl0ss0m: …….. **

**Momoko: ** But you sure said it like you meant it. (Crying even harder).

**Brick: **Momoko… (Stares into her eyes) I only said that… because I love you. I want to hold you in my arms forever and I'd go through anything for you. (Kisses Momoko passionately)

**hyper-bl0ss0m: **Awwwww…

**Momoko: **(parts from kiss) Brick… (hugs Brick) S-sorry about what I said earlier.

**Brick: **I'm sorry too Momoko. (Still Hugging)

**hyper-bl0ss0m: ***Crying* T-that was sooo SWEET! Here is chapter 5… *Crying*

**Chapter 5 – The End?**

**Mojo's Lab**

**Mojo POV**

_According to my calculations. She should be dead in 1 minuet. Oh NO! Brick, Hurry Up!_

**Countdown:**

59…

**Somewhere…**

**Bricks POV**

_Almost… there…_

56…

_Hey? What's with the countdown timer? This is not helping you know?_

53…

_Shit… Shouldn't have said that._

50_…_49…48…47…46…45…44…43…42…41…40…

_Yes! Just a few more seconds and I will be…_

I dropped the fricken flower!

_FUCK! NOOOOO…_

I flew down to get it but the wind was playing tricks on me…

30…29…28…27…26…25…

I caught it but now I had limited time to spare.

_Now if I'm fast enough I think I can make it…_

**At Mojo's House/Lab.**

5…4...

"Quickly Brick! The flower!" Mojo said.

3…2…

I placed the flower under Momoko's nose…

1…

_Momoko! Please wake up! Please! Please!.................. No…_

_I lost her. It's all my fault!_ I went to my room to say a prayer…

**Momoko POV**

_Huh? Wha… Where am I… Why do I smell something really nice…._

"Hey Momoko." I hear someone say in another room. _That voice... It's Brick!_

"E-ever since I first saw you. Your beautiful eyes and face warmed my heart. It was love at first sight. And Momoko… I-I-I…"

_So he does love me._

I got off the sofa and walked into the room Brick is in. I hugged him from behind and said

"I love you too Brick." And gently kissed him on the cheek. "But what exactly happened?"

Brick had mixed emotions of shock, confusion and happiness. Tears sprang from his eyes. It was the first time I saw a boy cry.

"MOMOKO!" Brick cried. He was so glad to see him and I was too.

**Brick POV**

"MOMOKO!" I cried. My Momoko has returned to me! I am so happy and relieved that I cried. I just couldn't hold it back.

**After everything was back to normal…**

"So that's what happened…" Momoko said. It was like telling a story to a child. She was so quiet and so concentrated. I liked that. It was now official that we were dating but we needed Momoko's parents permission. I hope they would accept me.

**Momoko POV**

We were approaching my house. I hope my parents would accept him. Because we were officially dating. When we arrived I opened the door and something shocking happened. My mom had a scared look on her face. She grabbed me inside but left Brick outside. How rude! She threw me to the ground. OW! THAT HURT! She shouted something but I couldn't really see what she was doing. "Stay away from my daughter you ugly monster!" **Bang**! What? What's going on…? *Faint*

**To be continued…**

**hyper-bl0ss0m: **DONE!!!

**Momoko:** What? But it's a cliffie! And why do I faint again?

**hyper-bl0ss0m:** Because I like it! So tune in to the sequel: Momoko's True Love – ?, ? & more ? To seee what happens to Brick and Momoko!

**Momoko: **? Nooooo! Brick! *cry*

**hyper-bl0ss0m: **Exactly! (=

**Please Rate & Review**


End file.
